In Her Youth She Never Felt Young
by Sabo-Writer-Princess
Summary: A collection of short fanfics I wrote for my revolutionary oc Mollie. Each chapter will give information at the top of the fic rating, warnings, summary ect. I hope you guys enjoy reading about my oc and all the shenanigans that she gets into with some canon characters!
1. In Our Youth

**Rated G**

 **Warning: Oblivious love, fluff**

 **Paring: Mollie x Haruta**

 **Summary: Mollie has been skirting around her feelings trying to figure out what signals Haruta has been trying to send her. Confused but hopeful she goes out with Haruta to one of the pubs on one of Whitebeard's many islands in hopes her feelings aren't as onesided as she thinks they are.**

 **Prompt: From a date meme**

 **Asked by: Theprincelyprincess**

* * *

It was a lovely Wednesday afternoon and Mollie was freed from the shackles known as paperwork, (not to mention a short mission it was more of a delivery then a true mission in all consideration.) She was proud of herself she sat down with bunny Joe at her back and got it all done. Much to the other revolutionary's relief, Joe looked mighty proud of her too.

"Finally-" she yawned covering it up with her hand "finally I'm done." She gazed up at the clear blue sky, a pleasant breeze ruffled her hair making her smile. Walking down the simple dirt road she treaded over stray pebbles without coming to harm due to her callused heels. Her feet were surely dirty by then but she didn't mind in the least. It made her feel connected to the earth, she felt she was suddenly whole again.

Unsure of what to do with her free time she let the wind take her where it pleased. She soon stumbled upon a small village. Looking down on it from the hill she stood on; she noticed it looked like a celebration was happening.

"Hm, looks like a fair's in town," Mollie mused to herself her smile growing wider and wider at the sight. It looked fun and that was something she needed.

Leisurely she walked down the hill and was welcomed to the celebration with open arms. She easily chatted with the townsfolks going from stall to stall to look at the items sold. She only stopped when she heard some very interesting whispers.

"Did you here whitebeard is coming and it's the main ship too," a man said to another wonderment in his voice.

Lighting up instantly she whirled around pinning the man's aura down she pushed pass a few groups to reach him. Butting her way into their conversation she asked, "Whitebeards coming?!" The excitement was clear in her voice she didn't even try to hide it.

The man's eyes widened in surprise at her sudden entrance he nodded his head opening his mouth to speak but Mollie didn't care to listen. Rushing through the crowd her feet pounded on the dirt roads kicking up dust with how fast she was going. She almost ran straight pass the inn she was staying at. Skidding to a stop, she sent an apologetic glance over her shoulder at the loud coughs that came from inhaling the dust.

Running down the halls she reached her room, shedding the clothes off she hopped into the shower cleaning herself up. She didn't know she would catch up with them that fast or maybe Haruta got wind of her where about's and convinced Whitebeard to stray from their man corse? Either way, she'd get to see them again and it's been a while since their last outing, or date. Date outing? She was pretty sure it was a date but they never confirmed it so she was just waiting to see what would happen.

Getting out of the shower she wrapped herself up in a towel making sure it was secure before walking out of the bathroom and to the bed. She had some nice clothes packed perfect for a date. Okay, so she was really, really hoping they have been going on dates. She'd always wear nice things and they would too, (most of the time) so it was a date right? She always felt closer to them after these dates and it was always so relaxing talking to them.

Pulling out her clothes she chose the nice purple blouse that had its sleeves flare out with simple jeans. She really hoped that what the man said was true she'd be disappointed if they really weren't coming here...

It had been a few hours later the sun was low in the sky as she sulked in the inn's lobby, "I guess they're really no-"

"Mollie!" She heard a voice shout. Perking up she turned to the sound only to be mowed over by a speeding blur. Laughing she wrapped her arms around them hugging them tightly "Haruta I just knew you'd come!"

They looked up at her with a pout on their face, "awww but I wanted to surprise you" They seemed to reluctantly pull away from her taking in the outfit she wore "oh wow you look really nice."

Smiling brightly Mollie glanced away unable to meet their eye for a moment, "thank you, I-" 'I dressed up for you' she almost said but managed to catch herself "I just felt like dressing up today."

They had a thoughtful look on their face, they appeared to be thinking deeply about something. Before Mollie could ask what was on their mind their hand shout out grabbing hers and away they went.

Haruta dragged her through the throng of people easily ignoring the excited calls from the Islanders at their realization that they were a Whitebeard pirate. Soon they were at the edge of town where it was more peaceful. Slowing down they looked around the buildings searching for a certain one.

Mollie kept quiet afraid that if she said anything they would let go of her hand. She liked the warmth and comfort it brought her and she was selfish. It had been a long time since she'd seen them and she didn't want to let go so soon.

"There it is," Haruta said pulling her towards a small pub "ShamRock Pints!" Going inside Mollie got the feeling of a casual and friendly atmosphere. The music was face paced the few people that were there were dancing to the jovial tune. Once the patrons notice just who stepped into the bar they raised their glasses cheering their name.

"ey lads it Haruta and they brought that girl they got glad eyes for," shouted a burly brown headed man, eyes twinkling in mischief at Haruta's shy reaction.

"Anegus," a sharp feminine voice snapped at the man "leave them alone and let them have their fun or so help me no beer for a week!"

Anegus along with his buddies looked aghast at the server's words. "Ay I hear ya Margret but cut me some slack, Haruta always got them moon eyes when-"

One last warning glare from the woman shut him up. Suddenly she was in front of them all smiles and open arms, "I'm sorry Haruta dear you know how he gets but I'll make sure this night is as enjoyable as can be!" The dress she wore made Mollie think of a milkmaid the only thing she needed was a cow.

Leading them to a booth that was far away from the group of partying men she motioned them to sit. Sitting down in the booth Mollie looked over the menu that was handed to her along with Haruta although they seemed to know what they wanted already.

"I'd like some soda bread with potato stew," they said handing over their menu as they did so. Margret nodded writing down the order then she turned to her. Shrugging Mollie closed her menu, "I'll have what they're getting."

Margret nodded as she jotted it down, "and what would you like to drink tonight? Our specialty is whiskey." Mollie frowned opening her mouth too politely to decline only for Haruta to pipe up, "Margret remember that sparkling juice I ordered?"

A look of understanding crossed Margret's face, "oh the ones you specially ordered the non-alcoholic ones?"

Mollie felt her face heat up at the implication. They ordered it especially for her? Haruta nodded glancing bashfully at Mollie then back to Margret.

Once the server left to get their things Mollie gently reached out for Harut's hand that lay on the table tapping nervously. They jumped slightly at her touch, relaxing only when they studied her eyes. She smiled softly at them eyes reflecting that softness as she lovingly ran her thumb over their knuckles, "thank you Haruta for remembering and you even bought them especially for me... You're so sweet."

She kept her gaze downward missing the way Haruta's cheeks exploded in a blush at her actions, "n-no need to thank me, Mollie! I'm just doing what anybody should! You've told me before at Pop's parties."

Looking up at him through her lashes she felt her heart stutter at the sincerity of their words. Haruta's face which at first was starting to lose its red color came back full force at Mollie's shy look. They both sat in silence, Mollie holding Haruta's hand and Haruta looking as if they would explode any second now. Be it from pure nerves or from the obvious happiness at having Mollie hold their hand.

"Your drinks," Margret said surprising the two oblivious love birds with her appearance. They both sputtered Mollie jumping in her seat while Haruta jerked to the side hitting their head on the wall. They laughed at their actions waving them off trying to act cool.

They were both dorks and Margret knew it, no use in trying to act cool now.

Setting the glasses down she poured he fizzy drinks out for them before setting the bottle on top of the table. She left as silently as she came not a word more said to the two.

Grabbing the glass Mollie started to drink, mostly to have an excuse not to say anything. She had no clue what to say what to talk about she was all over the place! She sneezed the carbon leaving a burning feeling in her throat as she sputtered getting the drink on the table.

Haruta spit out their own drink in a choked laugh, their face a mixture of worry and amusement at her reaction, "a-are you okay do you need some water, shit that has to hurt."

She shook her head and managed to say in between coughs, "it's find, it's fine!"

It was not fine she was ready to die from embarrassment, maybe she could jump in the sea with the sea kings...

"I'll clean it up," both said at the same time grabbing their napkins.

"No I got it Mollie it's okay-"

"But Haruta I was the one that got it everywhere I can't just-"

All the way across the bar Anegus sat back an amused smirk on his face at the way they acted together.

One his drinking buddies laughed following his gaze, "ay you think they'll tell her today? It's almost painful to watch them bumble round each other."

Sighing Anegus shook his head fondly, "those two need to get a move on all they need is a little push in the right direction."

Mollie stood up from the table excusing herself from it to go save what little dignity she thought she had left. Once she passed Anegus the burly man stood up from his seat swaying slightly. Lumbering over towards the table where Haruta sat he placed his hand on it and said, "lad whatcha plannin for later for ye and the little lass?"

They shrugged, "I don't know I wasn't even sure if she'd be on this island yet. When she called me on the snail and told me she had free time I was just going to pick up the drinks from here if she wasn't here already and try to meet up with her..."

Anegus hummed pulling at his beard in thought, "take her too that celebration down in town, there's many a game to play and I'm sure you could use one of them to show off."

Haruta's eyes lit up at the suggestion, "I could win her a cute little gift for her! maybe at the ring toss my accuracy is-"

Chuckling Anegus ruffled their hair, "Glad to help, make sure to take a picture in the snail booth before you both go home ya hear?"

Haruta swatted the handoff of their head pouting slightly but nodded. They were too busy stuck in their thoughts to notice Anegus wander off back to his corner of the bar. Pulling a den den he called up a number with a smirk on his face, "yes commander I got our little imp here to go to the fair the plans in motion now." He frowned then said to the voice, "You better not screw this up I swear if he comes back heartbroken because of your plan backfiring..." He quickly hung up sensing Mollie coming out of the bathroom.

Mollie looked down at her shirt and sighed, it was a bit damp but at least it wasn't sticky anymore. Reaching the booth she raised a brow when Haruta sopped talking to themselves.

"Hey what were you talking about," she asked.

"Nothing just about what paperwork I have left," they responded back.

She was suspicious but decided to let it go, it was quickly written off when the food came. They both ate and chatted in between bites their nervousness with each other seemingly to fade.

Once they were done Haruta stretched sighing happily. Mollie giggled as she stacked the dirty dishes up getting it ready for Margret to take with her back to the kitchen. Paying for the food they were off, Haruta linked their arms together and led them towards the festivities. Growing excited at the realization Mollie sprinted towards the games becoming the one to tow Haruta around. They laughed and played with reckless abandonment as if the two were kids again.

"Here I got this for you," Haruta beamed holding out the most adorable Koala plush she'd ever seen. The Koala was pink with little red hearts on its body making Mollie squeal at how cute it looked. Taking the stuffed animal she hugged it then hugged Haruta in thanks.

Oddly enough the pair kept finding themselves pushed towards games with very romantic themes. It would make the two blush and sputter but in the end, they would always smile. Even when they went to order more food the pizza was shaped into hearts.

"Aw, it's so cute how can I eat it," Mollie said looking at the heart pizza.

"We'll just cut it down the middle you have one half and I'll have the other," Haruta said easily not realizing the hidden meaning that Mollie picked out from their words

 _You have my heart I'll have yours~_

She nodded quickly quietly cutting the pizza in half. She leaned against them as she ate a soft smile on her lips.

Haruta was too oblivious about this theme but Mollie connected the dots right away. Or so she thought, she assumed Haruta was the one to plan all of this which in reality Thatch was behind the scenes pulling strings for the two.

Said man was peaking at them from around a corner, "oh my sea Gods Haruta you denser fucker she's leaning on you just kiss her!" The cook looked frazzled and frustrated that the two were oblivious to each other's feelings. Pulling out his personal den den he made a call, "coral them to the house of mirrors lock them in if you have too this is getting frustrating it's been months of this!"

A worried voice answered his irritated one making him sigh, "yes I know Mollie can punch through the locked door easily you ever wonder how I got that bruise on my- yeah it was her she punches really damn hard thought I was going to black out."

Back with Haruta and Mollie, they were getting close to the house of mirrors finding themselves stuck in a crowd of people going the same way. Spotting something out of the corner of their eye Haruta turned to see the snail booth. Remembering what Anegus said they motioned towards the booth holding Mollie's hand as they fought the crowd.

"oh man thought we'd never get out of that, "they sighed glancing over Mollie to the huge crowd that they were a part of."

Frowning Mollie stared at the group of people as they continued to walk, "is it just me or do they feel irritated?"

Haruta shrugged her words off, "doesn't matter I pulled you over here for a reason see!" They pointed at the snail booth it was a booth that would take multiple pictures for a price of course.

"Ohh! Yes, lets go," Mollie squealed the thought of having pictures of this day making her heart speed up. Once in the booth, they settled down paying the price needed. The first few pictures where silly ones the both of them making faces and others of them laughing at said faces. Mollie was still laughing when Haruta suddenly became silent, she opened her mouth to ask them what was wrong when they kissed her.

Her eyes widened as she felt their lips against hers, warm and softly moving against her own. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moved closer to them cupping their cheek in her hand. She felt her whole body pound to the beat of her heart, blood rushing to her head as she kissed them. The snap in the background was ignored as they held each other close. Mollie's hand in their hair and Haruta's on the small of her back.

Haruta pulled away long enough to say her name in a hoarse whisper that drow her insane. She kissed them once more as if this was the last thing she'd ever do in her life. Pulling away she gulped flustered and feeling as if she was on fire. Haruta was red, extremely red and looking stunned. Taking a deep breath they stuttered out, "Mollie I- do you- will you be my girlfriend?"

She felt her eyes water with unshed tears before they could take it as a bad sign she whispered, "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend." She hugged them tightly against herself willing herself not to cry. In the end, it was all for not she cried and cried sitting there in that booth with Haruta feeling so many things. They soothed her the best they could wiping away her tears with a handkerchief and kissing her cheeks making giggles leave her.

When she was all cleaned up they slowly left the booth holding hands and sending each other love-struck looks. What they weren't expecting was Thatch to be outside of the booth holding the photos they took. Seeing the last photo of them kissing he whistled, "damn Haruta you sure know how to get the girl I can't wait to show these photos to the rest of the family."

As quick as a flash Haruta left her side snatching the pictures from their brother's hands stuffing it in their pants pockets. Thatch didn't seem upset in the lest he just laughed and pointed out, "your face is really red in these who knew your face could change that color!"

Without any words, they turned away from Thatch and his teasing, picking up Mollie bridle style making a surprised gasp leave her at the suddenness. There was the snapping sound of a snail going off capturing pictures of Haruta running away with Mollie into the sunset, forever trying to run from Thatch's teasing voice.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hey guys, sorry my muse has been elsewhere mostly with my own oc Mollie here. For some short info, Mollie is a revolutionary that wanders around a lot and hates paperwork (it's a running gag now how much she'll do just to get out of paperwork) her and Haruta are oblivious of each other's feelings for one another which has created frustration for Thatch. I wrote this out for my friends birthday^^ she has an rp blog for Haruta and we do a lot of threads together, her Haruta uses they/them pronouns. Recently we've been testing the waters of a romantic relationship with the two! I'm just excited to see where those threads will lead me to and how their relationship grows.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this short fic of my oc^^ I've been thinking of posting more stories with her here as well. Please comment and tell me if you want to see more of her!**


	2. Silence is the Loudest Sound

**Rated: T**

 **Warnings: atrocities done by the marines, cussing, phycological scars, forceful injections, hitting an injured person, murder of children**

 **Summary: "You will bleed for your mistakes Mollie Dee Hopson, you will bleed for them and people will hate you for good reason. You will not always be seen as the hero you want to be seen as."**

* * *

She was breathing heavily trying to corral the group of kids that were running with her, doing her best to encourage them to run a little bit longer. She just had to get them past the city limit then-

"There they are!"

A shout made a wave of dread wash over her, when she saw the squadron of marines her lips turned into a snarl as she stood in front of the group of children as if her small body alone could shield them from the marines hateful glares.

"No mercy! They're all revolutionaries men, open fire," one of the men that must have been the captain of the troop shouted out the order.

Her eyes widened as for a split second she saw it, in her mind's eye, all of those bullets... She couldn't dodge all those bullets, but if she picked up a few- then she could only have them hit her arms- but they would hit the others. she couldn't- she- This was all her fault! If only she made them go another way if only she-

"FIRE!"

Screams filled the air as the bullets rained on her little group She knew she was screaming but she didn't know what it was by now. She managed to grab two kids under her arms, turning just in time to miss the more fatal bullets. her left shoulder burned but it was numbed from the adrenaline coursing through her veins. The screeching wails and the smell of copper filled her senses making her feel sick.

"GO BACK I CAN'T LEAVE MY BROTHER GO BACK," the young girl in her left arm violently squirmed making her shoulder throb from all the movement, the other girl in her right hang motionless arms swinging watching with wide tear stained eyes as the other children were shot down.

"GO BACK, GO BACK, GO BACK YOU HEARTLESS BITCH, the girl sobbed biting at Mollie's arm viciously only to cry louder as she came into contact with Mollie's armament covered flesh. She moved to pounding her fist on her back as if that would turn the revolutionary around.

Mollie was running faster than she ever had in her life, the desolate burning city before her blurred past. Her legs burned, her lungs burned, she felt like she was on fire every breath she took was painful but she just kept running.

Once she reached the safety of the revolutionaries red flag she collapsed.

She couldn't remember what happened next she vaguely remembers laying flat on her face along with one of the girls as the other viciously kicked her ribs screaming hysterically, "IT'S YOUR FAULT, IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD THAT WAS MY BROTHER, MY BROTHER, HE- LET ME GO!"

She was forcefully dragged away from Mollie leaving the revolutionary to breathe in shallow breaths. She had to be carried away on a stretcher due to inability to walk.

When she recalled what happened when she ran to Opal the long necks lips pursed as she looked down at Mollie through her long straight black hair.

Mollie laid in a simple cot, legs and her left shoulder and part of her arm wrapped tightly with bandages, she couldn't move her legs one inch without being in immense pain. Her arm, on the other hand, got hit with a few bullets most had only grazed her due to her quick thinking but a few ended up in her shoulder.

"It makes sense it's the only explanation why the muscles in your leg have been burnt out," Opal spoke with a cool tone as she examined her legs gently running a blue colored nail over the bandages, the light touch alone sent spasms of pain up her body.

Opal only sighed deeply staring at Mollie with dark blue eyes, the bags underneath them were more noticeable than ever giving the other a haunting look, "You learned how to use Soru or as it's more commonly known as Shave."

"What does it matter," Mollie asked eyes looking just as haunted, "what does any of this matter.

"Mollie you are a revolutionary you surely knew that not every mission would be a success," Opal spoke with an even tone, not expressing any emotion.

In a second flat, Mollie was sitting up, grinding her teeth together as she grabbed the Longneck woman, squeezing her hands around the other's arm, skin black from the armament that was slowly engulfing her own arm. She was too enraged to speak for a moment, Opal just stared at her the picture of calm her face oh so blank.

"How the fuck are you so calm it's like you don't even care," Mollie hissed out looking ready to throttle the other, "IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN THAT THOSE KIDS-"

Mollie was cut off as Opal backhanded making her neck snap to the left from the force of the blow those perfectly polished blue nails left scratches on her cheek. Opals face still remained it's cold exterior but Mollie could tell she hit a nerve which was what she wanted to do. She wanted to fight her, she wanted to scream yell his spit anything, anything to-

"Stop acting like a child you knew perfectly well what you were getting into, not every mission can be a success story like yours have been in the past. I knew with every mission you succeed in the cockier you grew. This is a war Mollie Dee Hopson and if you can't handle it then we don't need people like you in the fight."

Opal stood to her feet towering over her, the shadow she cast engulfed Mollie which made her feel smaller than she really was.

"This was a wake-up call for you, not that this was right by any means but you learned something, didn't you? You're not as unbreakable as you thought you were," as she spoke she turned away from Mollie's pitiful form moving to the tent flap.

"This is something that you will always have to live with those girls you saved will never forget your actions, you will bleed for your mistakes Hopson and not every person you save will see you as a hero."

With those last parting words Opal ducked through the opening of the tent striding out, to where Mollie didn't care, she didn't know what to do. She was angry she was sad she was- she was….

Sorry, she was so sorry. She didn't want this to happen she just wanted to help she always just wanted to help.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," her voice sounded dead to her own ears and in that moment she laughed. She laughed until she cried, then screamed violently, fingers digging into her skin as if wanting to rip off the brown skin off of her body.

The room soon went dark as a team of nurses injected her with sedatives so she wouldn't hurt herself more then she had already done.

* * *

 **Authors note: Since I wasn't in the best of moods I ended up writing this out, it's a part of Mollie's past that changed her forever. You also get to meet one of my other oc's, a long neck oc named Opal. She's the interrogation specialist and Mollie's senior, she has been a part of the revolutionaries for a very long time. She's about 32 years old in this fanfic while Mollie is 23 in this. I've never seen any long neck oc's so I wanted to make one of my own, she's pretty cool if I do say so myself^^**


	3. These Flowers Bloom Only for You Two

**Rated: T**

 **Warnings: surgery without consent, flower gore, all around pain**

 **paring: Sabo/Mollie/Koala**

 **Summary: She loved them so much that a flower bloomed within her heart to show her love. She only wished for them to love her back in return but accepted the fact they never would… or would they?**

* * *

 _ **Hanahaki Disease: A disease in which a flower, formed via unrequited love, grows in a victim's lungs; causing immense discomfort and pain. Unless the love is reciprocated, the only other way to remove the flower is through surgery, but the feelings and even the memories of that person are taken along with the flower.**_

Mollie was walking down one of the many halls of the base avoiding Bun Joe, not wanting to have to have him force her back into a desk to finish paperwork. Said paperwork which was a few months old now and was starting to stack up again. That's when she saw her or rather stumbled upon her. Koala was talking with Cheif a bright smile on her lips, eyes sparkling with a joy unseen by most.

Mollie grimaced at the feeling of something coming up her throat, she swallowed it down. Her brows furrowed as her face felt hot; what was this? What was this reaction for? Koala and Cheif were just talking so...

Koala turned, her bright brown eyes meeting Mollie's own sea-green ones sending an electric jolt through her. Her heart was hammering in her ears as Koala called out to her motioning for her to come over. Cheif turned as well, a soft smile on his face, his scar going taunt from the action, his own blue and grey eye's respectively meet her eyes as well.

With two pairs of eyes on her, she suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to vomit. She swallowed it down once more, taking a deep breath before she marched forward. Reaching the both of them she saluted the Chief as she usually did not expect him to laugh, he was usually flustered slightly by her formal tone with him.

It was a fruity laugh deep and strong, pleasant in all the right ways. It made goosebumps rise on her arms, tendrils of warmth wrapped around her body at the mear sound of it.

Ruffling her hair his eyes crinkling showing his amusement, "no need to do that anymore Mollie we've known each other for four years now you know."

Instead of words coming out a sharp pain filled her chest forcing a wet cough out of her mouth. Doubling over in pain tears welled up in her eyes, one hand patted her back as another, daintier hand helped her stand up straight again. The blood-soaked petals were hard to miss, they tumbled from her mouth fluttering to the floor.

"Mollie is this," Koala released her leaving Sabo to hold her up so she could bend over and pick up the petals that came from her mouth. Mollie stared wide-eyed at the pink and yellow petals in Koala's hands. The pink and yellow of the petals mixed together at the edges creating a beautiful burst of orange only tainted by the slight red of her own blood.

"We need to get you to the doctor," Sabo said eyes hardening. A protective arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly to him, as if he could protect the little recruit he saved oh so long ago. Koala moved to her left side holding her as well, helping her walk on shaky legs to where the doctor was stationed, petals held firmly in her gloved hand.

* * *

Mollie sat on the cold, unforgiving examination table body flushed by the fact that Che- Sabo, he said to call him Sabo. That Sabo and Koala were here with her and all she wore was a hospital gown with nothing to cover up her backside. Koala was chewing on her bottom lip seated in the corner while Sabo was leaning against the wall next to her.

The doctor came in wearing scrubs, long hair in a bun with a pen and clipboard in hand. Her face was an impassive mask eye straying from the clipboard to her then to the other two in the room. She straightens up immediately mask cracking to show surprise realizing the two that stood with her were her superiors, "Ah the second in command and-"

Seeing the doctor come him he stood up striding towards her. He raised his gloved hand motioning for her to stop talking, "tell us what is wrong with Mollie why were their petals coming out of her mouth?"

Mollie knew what it was, it was glaringly obvious to her. She although never in her short life dreamed she would have it. Her kid self-was always bitter and knew it too, she never thought her shriveled heart would be capable of love ever again. As a teen, she was too drunk half the time to think so to worry about something like this was ridiculous.

"She has Hanahaki, it's a rare disease she could only contract it in a few places but reading over her history she was born on Gibbet island correct," the doctor turned to her looking for confirmation. She could only nod not correcting her on her birthplace. That other place with her grandfather was lost in her memories and it's name along with it.

The mask of impassiveness was back as she continued to read whatever was on her clipboard. She was blunt and to the point, "Mollie you've contacted Hanahaki which is a terminal disease, if not removed in time."

Koala gasped her bottom lip looked to be red from all the worrying she's done too it. Sabo's eyes looked far darker than before at the information.

"You said if not removed in time, so you can remove it can't you," Koala asked her eyes sparkling with hope.

The doctor only shook her head, "yes we can remove it but only if we gain permission from the patient to do-"

"Of course she'll agree to the surgery why wouldn't she," Sabo burst out anger tinging his voice as he turned to look from the doctor to her eyes burning brightly.

"I won't," Mollie whispered looking down at the floor, wishing it would swallow her whole so she wouldn't have to see the betrayal flash in those blue-grey depths.

"You what," Sabo blinked owlishly mouth left half open in shock, jerking back from her words as if she physically slapped him.

"Cheif," the doctor straightened up pushing him down into a chair a glare on her face as she did so "I didn't finish explaining what this disease entitleds. I would be oh so grateful if you sat and listened to me."

Sabo looked as if he would stand back up again and argue only for Koala to stand, placing her hand over his. Mollie felt like she was going to vomit again at watching the both of them, she could feel it in her throat, those petals blocking her airways making it hard to breathe.

The doctor then went on to explain The three stages of Hanahaki. First, the victim would only cough up petals, the second stage would be full buds and some fully bloomed flowers, at the third stage the roots would seal the air passages, thus suffocating the victim. It was a painful process, one that many people have gone through to keep the memories of the ones they loved; even though the person didn't love them back.

"So she'd be amnesiac like I was only she'd forget one person," he asked the doctor a thoughtful look on his face. He was obviously thinking about what the doctor had to say about the disease and the side effects of the surgery.

Koala stood up eyes shining with unshed tears, her hand lightly grasping Mollie's. Her touch alone made Mollie feel like the sea angles were singing praises in her ears. When Koala's thumb ran over her's knuckles she almost missed what she said, "why don't you tell me and Sabo who the lucky person is we could help and who knows they may like you back. If not they could be persuaded?"

Persuaded was a heavily loaded word and Mollie could sense the violent hint to it. She wondered what Koala would say if she told her it just wasn't a singular person, it was two people. The very two people that stood in this examination room with her, the very two that have helped her ever since the beginning.

She smiled softly willing the tears back, "I could never do that Koala I don't want to trick anyone into falling in love with me, I couldn't force them to do that. It's not their fault for this, I don't want them to feel guilt-tripped into loving me either."

Koala's eyes slowly lost their hopeful shine her eyes trailing down towards the hand she held in her own. She spoke slowly and softly as if the words she spoke were difficult to say, "you're not going to have the surgery either are you?"

Mollie shook her head a bitter smile blooming on her face, "I never want to forget them, this love I feel for them that has bloomed in my chest I don't want to forget even if it hurts," she paused lifting a hand to her chest laying it over her heart. Her whole body was thrumming happily at the touches she received from the two she loved. The smile on her face was slowly starting to turn to a real one the more they held onto her no matter how fleeting the touches were.

Before Koala could think to tighten her grip on Mollie's hand or for Sabo to tackle her she jumped from the table, using soru to dodge both of their strong arms. She shaved down the halls reaching her room in record time although she wasn't as fast as she use to be. The flowers clogging up her throat made less air come in causing slower blood flow.

Once in the privacy of her shared room, (her roommate thankfully was gone at the moment) she started to pack her bags coughing loudly.

She left a trail of petals in her wake that lead to the hospital gown she was put in.

The frantic pair reached her room only to find she was gone.

* * *

"She said them do you think she was talking about a person who used they/them pronouns," Koala mused looking over documents filled with names of different people in Mollie's division, trying to find out who this unrequited love was.

Sabo groaned taking off the top hat to place it down on his desk, "I'm not sure but whoever this person is we need to find them before Mollie dies."

"We still have to find Mollie herself," Koala frowned walking over to a map that was laid out with X's marking the spots that Mollie was known to frequent.

"I know," Sabo sighed messing with a pen twirling it around his fingers "but we can't go for an all-out manhunt for her Dragon wouldn't allow it. He said to wait for her to come back to us but-"

"You're afraid she won't, that she'll die there out in the ocean somewhere," she supplied. Noticing the look on his face she knew she hit the nail on the head.

"I think he's right to Sabo she'll come back she's just," she paused recognizing the hesitance in her own voice. She sounded unsure of herself, unsure of Dragons words. For the first time in her life as a revolutionary, she was unsure of Dragons words.

Sabo laughed, a bitter laugh mile from the laugh she heard only minutes prior when Mollie was here, "come back? Koala she's protecting the memories of the person she loves. I know that look in her eyes and I know what it feels like to lose memories of someone you love. She's not coming back, if she does then it will be too late."

* * *

Mollie was in a bar laughing drinking to her heart content, she sent a smile towards Lili and clinked their glasses together. It was obvious Lili was worried about her.

"So Mollie what's with the change of heart, me and probably every other person in the grand line knows you hate to drink," Lili leaned forward her curiosity wouldn't be sedated.

Mollie grinned showing far to many teeth "I've just decided I need to learn to take things in moderation and come on you can't tell me this doesn't taste good."

Lili's outward appearance stayed the same but her eyes frowned at the answer obviously not liking whatever this entitled.

"I just want to spend some time with a good friend what more could I want," the grin on Mollie's face was almost infectious to a degree but it was easy to ignore when she lifted the orange juice mixed vodka to her lips.

Mollie's words sounded final to her ears, no more questions or I'll leave. Lili didn't like the tone of it at all, whatever it was that was happening she knew it was bad.

Her fears were confirmed when she went back to the inn she was staying at to find Momo who she co-owned with Mollie yowling in the bathroom a note hastily written telling Lili to take good care of her.

"Oh, this is bad..."

* * *

Gabriel's face lit up her smile looking as if it was the sun itself. The marine recruit tackled hugged Mollie squeezing her tightly. When Mollie started to coughed she let her go quickly helping pat her back. She swore she saw something fall from her mouth. Before she could ask her friend what was up the other was quickly chatting with her about trying out the chocolate from an island that was near the one that was stationed.

Taking her break early she went off to the island trying all different types of chocolate with her. Oddly enough she felt like Mollie was acting weirdly. She couldn't put her finger on it but she looked a little sick, "hey Mollie you look a bit pale are you sure you should be out of bed are you catching a cold?"

Mollie only laughed her words off telling her she was alright.

Gabriel knew something wasn't alright and having Mollie disappear leaving the room she rented empty she knew then something was very wrong.

* * *

"Sabo," Koala yelled out his name as she ran around the corner almost slamming into him. The piece of paper she held tightly in her hand drew his interest.

Before he could speak she went on to ramble, "we have two leads! Two messages were sent to us, they didn't give their names but from one of the descriptions, it sounds like that marine friend she has. The other one must have devil fruit powers whoever they were they erased the man's memory of what she looked like and nothing else."

The paper was handed over to him to look over. They both had different coordinates written down; they didn't match both just seemed like random places. He frowned hand moving over to his scar picking at it as he concentrated on the paper.

What could this mean?

* * *

Seeing the flask in Mollie's hand had alarm bells ringing in his head but Aodh stayed silent watching as she talked with his crew hugging each one as tightly as she could. Ermin stayed back as well watching Mollie from the sidelines. Their eyes connected and they both shared a knowing look. Ermin knew more about Mollie's past then he did but he knew her long enough to know she didn't like to drink.

The whole crew ate in the galley enjoying each other company laughing and joking about one thing or another. Mollie sat back not joining in the conversation, a small smile on her lips, an air of melancholy surrounded her. When pressed she only laughed saying she was thinking of something. She ruffled Hero head cooing about how he was the cutest in the world. The mink sheep beamed at her words; her and Perona being the only two people in existence to get the words right on the first try. This caused joking outrage for the others who have landed in the ocean due to being headbutted into the raging sea by the mink.

Dinner was over and Mollie had left to sleep in her usual place when she visits up in the crow nest. Taking a break to look through his lookout eyes he noticed she was meandering near the railing on the deck. Standing up he raced from the gally reaching the deck to find her standing on top of the railing.

Ermin it seemed already realized she was planning something and had been ghosting her movements. She moved to fast saluting the both of them mockingly before backflipping off the railing and down into the sea.

Aodh felt his heart leap from his chest feeling as if it was about to jump out of his throat as he scrambled to where she use to be. Seeing the small boat sail away from the ship made him release a heavy sigh of relief knowing she didn't land in the roaring seas below.

"Tch, she jumped on her escape boat," Ermin grumbled obviously unhappy that he wasn't able to privately grill her for answers to what her suddenly showing up on their ship was about.

"I hope she'll be okay," Aodh whispered feeling his heart clench in his chest as he watched the boat sail off into the distance.

* * *

Koala and Sabo pondered over the coordinance deep into the night looking at what routes she might have taken. They were given another piece of the puzzle when they got a message from Captain Fang speaking of her and her crews worry over their way word revolutionary.

"Family," Sabo muttered staring at the now sleeping den-den mushi "she's visiting her friends, her family this is her giving her last goodbyes."

Koala was already putting her work boots on along with her gloves as she spoke determination in her voice, "She'll head to whitebeard next she's friends with the 16th commander isn't she and your brother Ace?" Sabo nodded as he placed his top hat on top of his head. No more words were spoken as they left to go track Mollie down themselves.

* * *

Mollie's trip to see Haruta and Ace was the shortest; she stopped by with Willow her Newfoundland in tow. Stefen and Willow played on the deck as the three laid out in the sun. She listened to the crew sing and Whitebeard laugh. It ached her heart to know that this would be the last time she would ever hear it. She was offered to spend the night which she declined saying she had business to attend too and was hoping they could watch over Willow while she was gone. Ace easily agreed to it saying he wouldn't mind having someone else on the spades ship. Haruta and Ace fought over who would get to watch over Willow first not noticing as she snuck away. Whitebeards eyes drilled holes into the back of her neck as she went but the old man never spoke up letting her quietly leave.

It felt like he knew what she was hiding...

"Ah I saved the best for last," Mollie mumbled as she made her way onto Big Mom's territory a flask of bourbon at hand. She was slightly surprised at how the alcohol numbed the pain coming from her chest, she thought she would be immune to it by now.

Her boat easily passed the lookouts by without a problem the guard recognizing her as Oven and Absinthes friend. She was growing weaker she could feel it, the pain of the last few weeks was growing steadier in her chest. Full blossoms were coming out of her throat now when she coughed.

Inspecting them she couldn't help but laugh; they were snapdragons a particular flower that both Sabo and Koala enjoyed. Koala loved them for their colors while Sabo loved them for the name.

"Mollie? What are you doing here," Oven exclaimed in surprise, eyes wide but smile bright. She felt the mask she had on start to crumble as she jumped from her boat. Stumbling forward she found the smile she had plastered on breaking fully. For once in her visits with the people she dearly loved she cried.

She didn't want this to happen she wanted them to remember her for what she was. Happy, smiling, adventurous wander who loved what she was doing.

Not this, not this mess of a person who was terrified of what was going to happen, who was scared of the flower growing inside of her.

Oven's warm arms wrapped around her engulfing her in a tight hug.

When he hugged her she felt like a child sobbing into her big brother's shoulder.

"Is that Mollie," Absinthe asked coming from the kitchen. She didn't realize he carried her into the house to busy mulling over her fears.

The house was as huge as ever and partly made of candy. The whole Charlotte family shared this house mostly for holidays. She was gently placed on the couch which for her was like a king sized bed it was made for the far bigger family members.

"What's wrong you look pale," Absinthe said looking over the young revolutionary. She placed the back on her hand on Mollie's forehead searching for a fever. She could only enjoy the soothing touch for a moment before she had another coughing fit. Her lungs felt like they were being ripped apart from the inside she could almost feel the roots wrapping tightly around her lungs and heart.

They all gasped watching as a bloomed snapdragon fell from her parted lips leaving her throat burning. With the slightly wet flower in hand, Mollie smiled, "it's okay I'm just a little sick right now but I swear that I'll get better."

She lied. She lied and she had to hope that they would believe her.

Taking out the flask she drank until the searing pain in her lungs subsided. Absinthe narrowed her eyes at her or more likely the flask she was drinking from. The next thing she knew she was swept off of the couch that she was placed on and put in a bed.

Feeling too weak to move she let it happened. She was too tired from her adventure, a little rest wouldn't kill her, not before the flowers would at least. Closing her eyes a real smile reached her as she listened to Abineth talk to Oven and someone else. Just hearing them together reminded her of all her happier memories with them.

Oh, the identity of the other voice suddenly clicked. It was Katakuri Absinthes husband, someone, she looked up to greatly for his skills of observation. Huh, she didn't think he of all people would be here...

* * *

Sabo marched into Koala's bedroom, if she was feeling up to it she would have yelled at him, pitching his cheeks all the while as she scolded him for not knocking.

"Get dressed we found her."

Those simple words made her work faster then she ever has in her life. Stripping her pj's off and wriggling into her work clothes. Hope bloomed in her chest as she discarded all the paperwork that was at her desk. The ship's course was set towards a place she never thought possible.

"Big mom's territory you mean to tell me she's managed to befriend one of the family members there," she asked in shock turning to looked towards him then out at the endless sea.

"Not just one our little recruit here befriended two of them Oven and Absinthe both very important people to the family," if this was being said on any other day he would have seemed to be proud of her.

Anyone with eyes could tell how much pain he was in worried sick over the little revolutionary. Koala was no better her bottom lip split from how much she chewed on it, a bad habit she found hard to get rid of.

They had to meet them in the middle, the two not wanting Big Mom to know that Mollie was a revolutionary. The one to great them was Absinthe and her husband.

With arms crossed and a glare on her face, Absinthe stared down the second of command and began to rip into him about letting Mollie out on the seas while she was sick with some unknown disease. It appears the doctor they got didn't know what it was or where it came from. Which was good in their case since Sabo was positive Absinthe would bash their heads in with one of her bottles if she knew what was really going on.

"Make sure she gets better," Absinthe made a bottle appear out of thin air throwing it and catching it in her hand, brandishing it as a warning "she's a dear friend of mind and if she dies in your hands..."

He bowed politely taking off his hat as he did so telling her he understood, oh and how he understood, "She's very important to us, we'll do everything in our power to cure her."

It wasn't long until they sailed off, with Mollie in tow. She was still sleeping which worried Koala as she knew Mollie to be a light sleeper. The doctor on board looked her over and shrugged telling them it was from exhaustion.

"If she's to survive she needs to be operated on now," the doctor said looking over Mollie grimly, "she won't make it back to base alive if we don't."

They were now faced with a huge decision one that Mollie had made clear. She said no to the operation but...

"Do it now," Koala said through grit teeth looking down at Mollie with many mixed emotions.

Sabo although upset with Mollie's decision was hesitant, "Koala we can't just take those memories from her..." He sounded reductant at playing devil's advocate not wanting to say the words that came out of his mouth.

Koala grabbed his cheeks huffing as she pinched them sharply as she snapped out without thought, "whoever her unrequited love doesn't deserve her anyway! Besides she can make new memories, happier memories she can fall in love again! She won't be able to do that if she dies Sabo!"

Sabo pouted once his cheeks were let go, rubbing at them, he glanced at his friend grumbling out, "it sounds like you're jealous of this mysterious person Mollie loves."

Watching her stiffen his eyes widened in realization, "wait you like her too?"

She whirled around mouth parted as if she was preparing to defend herself but at the words 'you too' her brows furrowed in confusion, "wait what do you mean 'too?'"

Sabo slammed both hands over his mouth just realizing what he admitted. The silence that fell over the sick bay was deafening as they both stared at each other. The doctor sat in the corner feeling slightly awkward at being involved in a conversation like this

"WAIT YOU LIKE HER TOO," they both yelled. To the passer-by, it was almost comedic how they were both bug-eyed with jaws dropped pointing at each other in accusations.

Before they could fight each other the doctor coughed making the two jump, jerking their heads towards Mollie.

"Ah," the doctor laughed nervously at the slip "no no it's not her but you two need to give me your answer did she say yes to the surgery or not."

They both started blue and grey eyes looking into brown. Turing from each other they nodded in sync as they both lied saying, "yes!"

* * *

It was hours after her surgery, the doctor came out with a plant in hand the roots covered in blood. They both stared at the flower that used to be in Mollie's lungs or flowers in this case.

"It's strange," the doctor muttered staring at the two snapdragons in hand, "the book said there would only be one plant. Maybe this is why she got sicker faster having two flowers in her lungs would surely speed up the process."

With gentle hands, he planted the snapdragons in a pot saying something along the lines of how she may want it as a souvenir to show she survived.

Most people would say the flowers were beautiful, they were but to Koala and Sabo they could only despise the plant in question that almost took their love away.

The last few days were hard, they were back on course again to get to the base and drop Mollie off to place her in a more stable room than the one on the ship. Only she wasn't awake, she had been sleeping for three days straight now.

Koala and Sabo were sitting next to her bedside waiting for her to wake up. They have argued over her the last few days about their feelings for Mollie. In the end, they came to a truce saying that whatever she thought of their feelings; be it if she liked only one of them or both of them it was her choice in the end.

"She's waking up," Koala whispered a soft smile on her face as she brushed back Mollie's fluffy hair her hand gently cupping the others cheek.

Mollie woke up slowly staring up at the two strangers in confusion, why was one of them touching her cheek? They were talking to her but she couldn't hear anything that they said. She had the oddest feeling of emptiness that left a bitter feeling in the back of her throat.

The longer the man and woman stared at her with looks in their eyes that she didn't recognize the more sick she felt. The looks they sent her scared and thrilled her at the same time. She sat up in bed looking down at her chest, something was missing but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Mollie why are you crying," Sabo asked frowning slightly. It was odd she would usually be a stuttering mess in their presence, now she was oddly silent. Reaching out he wiped away her tears surprised when she flinched at his touch.

She grimaced as she mumbled out, "sorry I just- I don't like it when strangers touch me," she glancing away from the pair fittling with her fingers.

They simultaneously both felt their hearts go cold at her words. "What do you mean strangers," Sabo asked staring at her in numb shock.

"That's what I said. I don't know you. Am I suppose too," Mollie asked sending the pair a quizzical look head tilting to the side in confusion.

Koala felt her throat go dry her eyes wandering from Mollie towards the two snapdragons that sat innocently on the table next to her. Two snapdragons, snapdragons where her favorite flowers, Sabo's too so does that mean...

"We were her unrequited love," Sabo's voice cracked as he slowly sunk down to the floor realizing what has happened.

They were her unrequited love.

Now they were just strangers to her.

"Oh sea god," Koala's voice shook as she left the room. It felt like her own heart was beginning to break Sabo sat on the floor staring up at the ceiling eyes wide and empty his face, deadly pale.

They didn't know what to do, the thrill of knowing she loved them back was bittersweet now with her memories of her love for them gone.

There was nothing that they could do but weep and drown in their guilt for not telling her about their feelings sooner.

* * *

 **Authors note: I spent a full day on this monster of a thing and I feel like it's not even that good but you know whatever I just really wanted to write this out and I am screaming as I type this due to not taking any breaks while writing this and all of this is is just- all over the place I am all over the place enjoy ur update, TAKE MY HEART YOU DEMONS!**


	4. She's Reached A New All Time Low

**Rated: M**

 **Warnings: character death, descriptive death scene,**

 **Summary: She was just like any other kid on Gibbet island, dirty, hungry, and just trying to live to see tomorrow**

* * *

Mollie was so tired, she'd been running through the different alleyways for hours now. She was always running, running from adults, running from kids everyone was her enemy. The whole world was against her ever since her friends abandoned her to rot in the streets. And you know what she wasn't going to take it like all those other kids thought she would, she wasn't a crybaby anymore she wouldn't be giving up without a fight.

She remembers almost bitterly how her dad said to be free, even his last words were speaking of freedom. If she could fight, as long as she stood her ground and punched anything in her way that was what freedom was, right? It had to be all those other kids that never adapted to the life here died and she didn't want to die only to find her dad on the other side disappointed in her for not living.

"Why are ya so tired Hopson," Mollie parroted remembering one of the men that worked at the butcher's asking her that in fake worry waving a cut of meat in front of her face to tease her growling stomach. He would wave the stake just out of reach but she had learned by now not to jump up for it like a starving dog unless she wanted to be publicly embarrassed.

Inspecting her hands she noticed how dirty they were, her nails were long, a few hanging off her fingers looking ready to be bitten off. She'd need to find something to cut them again they were starting to turn into claws. She was left only in a big t-shirt leaving a breeze to whip under her and make her shiver, thankfully it was long enough to cover the rest of her; sadly the pants she had were long gone due to the damage they sustained. They got caught on a nail while she was running from David and his crew it ripped a pretty big hole on her backside. It wasn't much of a loss they were too small anyway, even with as thin as she was they were still tight. How she wasn't thin enough to fit into them even when her ribs were showing she'd never know.

"I think ya bout as useless as tits on a bull Jeremy so why don't you go act uppity somewhere else," Mollie snapped to herself glaring up at the grey smokey sky in answering to her parroted remark imagine satisfying it would be to rebel against the stuck up people here. She stared up at the smoggy sky for what felt like hours, she knew there was blue somewhere but she couldn't pick it out from the grey. The smoke the island produced from all the factories it had up in the north covered that beautiful blue, the blue that spoke of freedom her dad talked of, a blue she missed dearly.

"I really hate this place," she hissed doing her best to ignore her aching stomach. It was strange how that thing worked, at one point she thought she was over hunger, It didn't bother her as much when she didn't have any food, so why was it suddenly becoming a problem again?

"Daddy told a lot of lies didn't he, said the outside would be better then pop-pop but look at where you're at, usless, ugly, fat nose," Mollie began to insult herself looking down at a puddle of unknown liquid that came from under the dumpster as she did so. It was better this way telling the insults to herself so they wouldn't bother her as much when others aimed it at her.

Finally, the stench from this particular ally was so strong it even forced her out into the light of the town. With her good old thumpin sick in her hands she was greeted with turned up noses at her appearance and stench; mothers pulled their children closer to them as she walked by as if afraid she would bite them.

'For good reason,' Mollie thought to herself barring her teeth in a hiss as one of the little girls pointed at her and laughed. 'Well, looks who's laughing now sally girl! looks like ya bout to piss your pretty Sunday dress you fucking brat.' she thought to herself taking great pleasure in how the girl flinched at the action.

Mollie's grin turned savage showing far too many teeth in her malicious grin, her actions only made more people whisper but Mollie didn't care anymore she- she was just-

"So tired," she murmured staring longingly at the food sitting out to only rot because no one was going to buy that many apples.

"She looks like a deranged gremlin mary loo like those tales of the goblin king we hear when we were younguns," mothers whispered to each other holding babies close to their chest.

"She's just no dern good that girl, a waste of oxygen she is," the men said nodding their heads as they smoked.

"Get out of here you sack of bones," A woman hissed standing up to her full hight to protect her 'precious' supply noticing Mollie's eyes on them for too long and she-

She snapped.

It was just too much she was tired she was starving and she'd been angry before so angry but nothing like-

All she saw was red, red, red, red. She was so hungry so damn hungry then.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S GONE BLOODTHIRSTY SHE JUST MAULED ANNA MAY! SOMEONE CALL THE MARINES," a woman cried out in a shrill voice.

Mollie stood shaking stick covered in blood and the woman from before her face. Her nose wasn't supposed to look like that there was blood everywhere she was so covered in it and.

She just wanted food she never, she never wanted this to happen she-she was just so hungry.

Snatching an apple Mollie ran almost dropping her stick as she did so. Men of all kinds raced after her tripping over themselves to get to her. Angry they were angry and she.

 _"Come on Madeline come to your daddy,"_ his voice whispered in her ear making her scream this sea god awful scream that crawled out of her throat that seemed to shake everyone around her.

It was as if the world froze for that second and people fell, they were falling and she was running. She just wanted to get away, away from him from pop-pop. She didn't do anything wrong! He was the one that hurt her, it wasn't her fault, it wasn't her fault, it wasn't her-

She rammed into something making her fall back on her ass, she tried to scramble backward only to get to her knees to see.

Celestial Dragons.

"How dare you touch my daughter," The man growled as A girl who didn't look much older then her glared down from the man she was using as a horse. Mollie didn't even hit her she bumped into the man she- '

"I done nothin wron-"

Her cry was cut off as fast as it started, the gun came out so fast and suddenly there was a bullet headed straight for her. It came colliding with her skull shattering her cheekbone traveling through her brain and out the other side leaving brain matter to ooze from the hole in her head. It fell with a splat onto the ground blood splattering the cobblestone road.

She fell to the ground with a thud her face disfigured but the horror could still be seen in her eye, her mouth left open forever left in a scream.

The pair of Celestial Dragons stared down at the body with no remorse looking down on the starving girl as if she was misplaced trash. The man that was being used as a horse was forced to trample over the young girls body her blood seeping into his large palm. The man shivered violently at the feeling of the blood on his hands, there were no tears in his eyes. The eyes of this man were far too gone to react to something like this, having seen worst in his servitude to the Celestial Dragons.

"Daddy that reminds me,"the girl said looking from the trash that was smushed by her slave towards her father "I want a new female slave, can she be a mink? They always looked so fluffy!" She giggled as they traveled down the street the people falling to their knees to bow in their presents.

The man only hummed in thought, "we'll just have to see pumpkin you know how hard those animals are to catch."

* * *

 **Authors note: haha I know another death fic surprise! It's just been a really bad week and I needed to get it out somehow so writing is my best method. Pop-pop, by the way, is Mollie's grandfather, he's a noble gone insane by grief of losing his only daughter and projects her onto Mollie, (I mean this guy was already pretty unstable after losing his wife but Madeline was the last straw.) and yes she used Conquerors haki but she doesn't have that type in the main timeline mostly because the right buttons were never pushed to unlock that type of Haki in that timeline.**


	5. Kiss It better Baby and Hold Me Tight

**Warnings: character death, violence, descriptive violence**

 **Paring: Mollie x Aodh**

 **Summary: Wedding days were meant to be the happiest moment of a person's life! Finally, Mollie was going to marry Aodh and have her happily ever after…. or will she?**

 **Written for: ask-the-hopeful-ones**

* * *

There was a giddy grin on Mollie's face, little giggles escaped her as she waited outside the church hall. Today was her wedding day and she would be marrying the love of her life. It was hard to find a nice place where they could both get married without trouble from the marines and citizens but they managed to do it in the end.

"Are you ready," Koala asked a smile of her own on her lips. Mollie nodded excitedly holding out her arm for the other to lead her down the aisle, Koala being the only one free and close enough to a superior figure in her life.

The doors were opened and there he was standing next to the preacher his eyes widened when they landed on her, although it caused pain to the second one due to the stitches. She giggled watching his mutter curses under his breath as a hand went halfway up moving as if to clutch at his stitched closed eye only to think better of it. She found tears easily falling down her cheeks at the sight of him in a black tux, she couldn't help but laugh at herself for it. She turned her head left to right gazed out at all of the guests, people she's befriended throughout the years of sailing on these beautiful seas.

Her heart was starting to pound fiercely in her chest as she made her way slowly down the aisle, she had to stop herself from running towards the altar where he stood. Koala kept a steady hand on her patting her arm slightly and whispering, "he cleans up nicely doesn't he?" Mollie bit her bottom lip to stop more giggles from coming forth. At the mention of her groom to be her eyes locked onto his own once more and she saw his own happy tears on his face.

It felt like hours before she reached him. Slowly she walked up the short steps to him lifting her white dress ever so slightly so as not to trip over herself. Finally, his hands reached out for her own grasping her callused palms with his own holding them tightly squeezing them as if t check if they were real. He took a deep shuttering breath his voice coming out in a choked up whisper, "you look beautiful Mollie."

Her bottom lip quivered as she shook slightly, she covered her mouth and shook her head overwhelmed with so many positive emotions it left her speechless. She turned her head towards the floor trying to wipe up all the tears so as not to ruin the makeup that Aiyo put on her. If she didn't get a grip on her emotions the kiss would end up tasting salty, she didn't want that to happen!

The crowd awed at her actions others laughing at her predicament making remarks of how cute she was. She glared slightly out at the crowd, eyes landing on a few people in particular, "shut up" was what she wanted to say in a commanding tone but all that came out was a soft sob.

"You go get your man Mollie," Lili cheered out jumping out of her seat causing it to clatter backward and hit the person behind her. Absinthe laughed loudly at the woman's enthusiasm standing to help right the chair that fell over while Lili apologized to the people behind her.

The preacher appeared to be irritated at all of the commotion, causing Mollie to straighten up, taking a deep breath as she got ready for those two little words.

"Now will the vows begin," he asked raising an eyebrow as if to say hurry up I don't have all day here.

She inwardly rolled her eyes at the man's attitude but outwardly nodded," yes, yes let's go," she squeezed Aodh's hands beaming up at him. By now his face was an interesting shade of red, one that made Mollie think of apples.

Once the vows were said and done the last thing to do was say-

"I d-" Mollie was cut off screams ripping through the air as glass shattered. She Jerked Aodh to the side both of them missing the bullet that was meant for them or maybe her? They landed heavily on top of the preacher making the bible in his hand fall to the floor. She opened her mouth to ask if Aodh was okay only to feel a burning pain in her abdomen. She slowly looked down only to see her white dress slowly turning red a knife protruding out of her skin.

"W-what is," she trailed off gaping down at the preacher who was under her holding a knife covered in her own blood. He muttered something along the lines of, "if you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

The preacher smirked opening his mouth as if to gloat at his surprised attack only for Aodh to lunge at him, hands clawing into the other's throat tightly squeezing the life out of him. There was a dark look on his face as he squeezed harder and harder until the preachers face turned blue. She was pretty sure the other was dead already the man's head lulling from side to side from the abuse Aodh put him through but Aodh kept shaking him. He smacked the mans head against the floor in a violent manner taking his sudden rage out on his culprit a red stain appearing on the white marble floor from the man in question.

Her hand slowly trailed down her chest until it reached her abdomen she squeezed it tightly taking a deep breath as pain flared to life at her touch.

"Aodh," she called to him weakly reaching out towards his shaking form with her now blood-soaked hand.

The church was in utter chaos Fang barking orders as the few people that were doctors raced to the scene.

At the sound of her voice, he was broken out of his murderous race instead turning to sorrow as he dropped the preacher turning to her. He held her hand eyes never turning away even as pressure was put on the wound.

Orrin was muttering to herself looking frantic behind her sick mask as she tried to stop the bleeding, "fuck does anyone have her blood type we need to do the surgery right here and now to save her."

"This is my fault," Aodh whispered in horror, "if I just never asked you to marry me if I just left you alone, I never deserved someone like you Mollie and it's my fault that you…"

Mollie smiled sadly her hand caressing his cheek doing the best to wipe his tears away, "It's not your fault, love You didn't know, you didn't know this would happen."

Aodh shook his head violently his hand covering her own. His head jerked to the side scanning the crowd as if they could help, "COME ON SOMEONE HAS TO HAVE HER BLOOD TYPE," he cried out looking more and more desperate as people shook their heads in a negative.

Her hands were growing colder as she bled out he kissed her face a shaky smile on his face, "Everything will be all right dear just hold on a bit longer, okay?"

Mollie's own smile was gone as if it suddenly hit her what was happening, her chest was heaving as she hyperventilated barely able to get the words out, "I'm not ready to go, I don't want to go yet this was- this was supposed to be our day!"

He hunched over her hugging her tightly shoulders shaking slightly, "breath Mollie. Please, breath just- don't cry. You're going to live. You- your Mollie dee Hopson you can't just-"

She gulped the world was slowly going dark she was hit with the inevitable all at once and suddenly it was as if a calm washed over her. Nothing would stop her death and she needed to smile for him, to smile and give him one last good thing.

"Why don't we use that damn preacher's blood Aodh already killed him so it's not like he's using it," someone shouted in clear desperation.

"We don't know what the blood type is it might cause a reaction!"

"Stay with me Aodh," Mollie said eyes slowly started to flutter shut "stay with me until I fall asleep, okay?" She asked this wording it as if indulging his delusion that she was just falling asleep and would wake up hours later.

He could only nod as Mollie's eyes finally slid shut a soft smile on her lips.

* * *

 **Authors note: Since my friend was planning something angsty for her band of oc's I wrote something angsty first as revenge... Poor Aodh will he ever be happy? Absinthe and Lili are other one-piece oc's they belong to bottlebattler and ask-the-innocentbystander respectively**


	6. She's Forever Lost Never to Find Peace

**Rated: M**

 **Warnings: character death, violent death, descriptive death scene**

 **Summary: She just wanted to make sure Absinthe was safe by any means possible, it didn't matter if it killed her in the end.**

 **Prompt: Writing your character dying a heroic death.**

 **Written for: BottleBattler**

* * *

After Big Mom went into a coma apparently the marines thought this was the perfect time to launch an attack on the pirate crew capturing as many as they dared so they could use them in flashy executions. What they didn't know was that Mollie was there, and she may not have known the family well or liked them either but Absinthe wormed her way into Mollie's heart marking her as one of Mollie's treasured friends. She happened to reach the island before the marines marched in, the island was in utter chaos the towns were mear carnage, shells of their former purpose. She found Absinthe in a house with a small group of children along with her triplets, she almost lopped Mollie's head off at her sudden entrance.

Mollie could sense the powerful auras of some of the marines and she knew just what she had to do. "Abbey, find as many other kids as you can and get out of here, I'll distract them. I'll meet up with you later okay?"

At first, Absinthe put up a fight against her telling her she planned to fight with her, at the sound of shrill screams and the rumble of more houses being flattened Mollie all but push her and the kids out of the house and towards where she knew some Boats where at.

Taking a deep breath she clenched her fist, the hair on her arm stood up making her sensitive to her surroundings. Seeing a silk scarf laying on the coffee table she smirked, "Well well it's been a while since Karma was out on the sea's again, she can come back for one more judgment day."

Picking it up she swiftly tied the cloth around her head. She let her eyes fall shut observation haki reaching out. The world was bathed in light wisps of color the people looking like wisps of spirits in an otherwise pitched black world the buildings looking like shadows.

"Oh Karma," a man asked in monotone she turned to find an admiral. She met him briefly before he was an admiral, back in her bounty hunter days he was a good man back then. Now all she could go off about him where the tales the army told passed from unit to unit tales of all the admirals, Cheif even fought this one she believed.

The Purple Tiger.

The blind man that uses Observation haki to see.

The one man who might just let her go if she were to speak her intentions.

"Yes Issho," her own voice lowered to match his tone "Karma has come back for one last judgment day."

"It appears she has, so Miss Karma what do you say of this fight," he asked voice remaining neutral showing no emotion as he motioned towards the falling buildings. Although she could see the underlining sorrow in it for what the Marines were doing.

She stood up straighter tilting her head to look up at him if she had her trusty boa staff from back then she would have smacked it to the ground. Sadly all she could do was coat her Fist in haki and frown as her observation picked up the snuffing out of life, "This is unjust."

"Why do you say so," he asked hand holding onto the hilt of his sword. Even as he asked the question she knew he was asking more to see what type of person she was, to see how much she had grown and changed.

She breathed deeply," there are children, children are not responsible for their parent's sin no matter what the damage may be you may not shove the blame onto the child.

She watched his aura flicker and he appeared to agree with her but made no motion to speak it. He most likely knew what she was referencing, seeing her Chei- no Sabo. She had worked with him long enough for that, to finally call him by his first name. Sabo was so broken after his brothers passing he worried Koala to death and many others in the army worried for his health. He was an amazing man, a strong, loyal man who fought tooth and nail for what was right. To see him like that, to learn his brother was murdered in such a way.

"Do you dare stand in the way of Karma," she asked cooly readying for a fight. She may not win but if it distracted him for long enough…

"I am deeply sorry to say I must," the man murmured a silent 'for now' added onto the words.

She understood, why he must he had people watching him, and they would leave seeing he was in a fight of his own so maybe…

With that, they clashed. Fist against sword, haki against haki; they traded blows like old drinking buddies traded beer. The facade she made for karma was easy to slip on but harder to keep up now so different from the girl she use to be. She found her lips changing from it's neutral line to barring teeth and flaring nostrils. She was starting to put a sweat and something in the back of her head told her she wouldn't be walking away from this fight. She couldn't give up she had to give Absinthe as much time as possible to get away she would not let this man pass!

She pushed forward a growl ripping from her throat as her fist managed to catch his shoulder. She landed heavily on her feet as the admiral steadied himself.

"I have decided," he murmured the sound of metal sliding into his sheath was loud in her ears.

"Huh," she tilted her head slightly to the side in question.

"I have decided," he repeated, "that your soul is kind you fight to protect all life and in a world like this is admirable."

Was he letting her go? She almost wanted to question why but… Her head turned sharply to the side sensing some children stuck in the rubble.

"Go to them Mollie D hops-" he was cut off by an enraged shout, she sensed the other man coming. She nor Issho weren't fast enough. Her body went slack as the man's sword went straight through the back of her neck then her throat. Her eyes went wide and wild, hands shakily rose to her throat. The silk scarf that was tied around her eyes feel down and she glanced down to find the sword tip right under her chin

"Ryokugyu," Issho grumbled in obvious displeasure frowning deeply at the man's appearance.

'swords aren't supposed to go there,' her mind blearily thought eyes almost bulging as she stared at the blood-soaked sword protruding from her throat.

"Issho! you were just going to let this revolutionary scum getaway! I should report you," Ryokugyu said irritably ripping his sword out from Mollie's neck as she did so flicking the blood to the side.

She couldn't hear, she could hear she was….

Oh sea gods, oh sea gods! The pain… She felt like she was drowning. She wheezed throat constricting as blood flowed out of the wound soaking her pink shirt a deep red. She hacked blood flowing easily from her mouth and the hole in her neck trickling down her chin and chest; the blood splattering against the ground.

She fell to the ground with a thump landing on her side as she lay there dying. If she could laugh she would have, this was always how she imagined her death going. Her out alone on the battlefield protecting someone but not being strong enough, not being fast enough. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her mouth was in a firm grimace as she was in her death throws looking as if she would never smile again. Once her body went slack however one could see a trace of a smile faint and soft but forced none the less.

"Huh so D's do die with a smile on their face, I thought she wouldn't do it with all that grimacing she was doing," Ryokugyu laughed staring down at her dead body kicking it out of his path as he went deeper into the ruined town.

Issho said nothing using his haki to sense out the children that were still trapped; It was her last dying wish to help those children and he would help them get away from this massacre. It was mostly his fault fighting her, distracting her from her duties, it was the least he could do for this woman whose dead body would only be disrespected.

* * *

 **Authors note: Karma is the name of her bounty hunter** **alias** **, it was one she gave herself and it caught on in the community. She was pretty popular back when she was a teen, a lot of people romanticized her appearance not being able to fully see her face due to the hood and blindfold she used. She only became a bounty hunter for two reasons, one was for training her observation haki while the other was to get money to help her travel around easier. The secret third reason was back when she was younger she hoped once she was strong enough to join the revolutionaries that she could keep the persona around thinking it would be funny to have it as a side job and take money from the marines, using that money to make them fall.**


	7. Their Love Can't Be Stopped by the Sea

**Rated: G**

 **Summary: Maud always wondered about her father, where was he? Why did he leave her and Momma? All these questions and more, she hoped she'd get her answer tonight.**

 **Prompt:** **🐥- A memory about their children (past, present, or future)**

 **Asked by: _A_** ** _SKLUMAOO_**

* * *

Mollie smiled softly watching Maud play with the other kids that grew up with the revolutionaries. Most of the kids were children of revolutionaries or kids that were saved from a life of slavery or some other circumstance. It was tough on Mollie not being able to be with Maud as often as she wanted but what chances she got to be with her daughter she took and cherished with her whole heart.

Seeing Maud wave goodbye to the other kids Mollie stood walking towards her. Maud met her in the middle giving her a grin that showed off a few of her missing teeth as he hand reached up for hers. Mollie's rough callused hand gently covered the smaller softer hand, she couldn't help but realize how small Maud was in that moment. It was times like these where she was filled with equal fear and wonderment of it all it was as if it hit her all at once how precious this life was.

Mollie smiled and nodded as she passed people by Maud doing the same as she skipped next to her. Reaching her bedroom door she let go of Maud's hand getting ready to face her paperwork that was until she felt a tug on her shirt tail.

Turning to face her Mollie wasn't prepared for the question that came out of her daughter's mouth.

"Momma why do I have spikes and why does my eye look like this," she pulled at the bottom of her eye with a finger showing the dark eye.

You were mildly surprised by the question but you answered it easily, "you got them both from your Daddy sweetheart."

She blinked once tilting her head to the side as if the thought never occurred to her, "then why haven't I seen Daddy.…"

Mollie sighed deeply Aoda's wanted post for years had been him in his larping cloak and it successfully hid him from sight. Sadly you didn't have any pictures of him on hand he was the one to keep them safely hidden in the ship. It's times like these you wish that you had them even if you weren't able to be with him it would be nice to have something to hold.

"Momma I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," a panicked voice brought you back from your thoughts, Maud flung herself into her arms hugging her tightly rubbing her face into Mollie's shoulder like a cat.

Mollie laughed, wiping her eyes a small smile finding its way on her face as she ruffled Maud's hair.

Maud's brows were furrowed as she pulled away a serious look on her face, "why isn't Daddy here? you miss him right so why is he being a big butt head and staying away from you."

Mollie sputtered a wide grin easily replacing the small smile at the term 'butt head' she felt Aoda would be less amused by this term and would, in fact, sulk because of it.

"Honey," Mollie spoke gently tilting Maud's chin upward so they were eye to eye "your Daddy isn't away because he wants too. It's to protect you, to protect us. Your Daddy is doing his best to do this. I miss him with my whole heart and soul, but we both agreed if it was to keep you safe we would do it."

It pained Mollie to be so far away from her husband but it had to be this way, Maud was better off with her in hiding and not out there in a world that would stop at nothing to have her dead.

"Will I ever get to see Daddy," Maud asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Once day sweetie, one day when you're older," Mollie murmured kissing the top of Maud's head softly.

Later that night as if someone heard their wish a new wanted poster came out with a smirking Aoda on the cover. Mollie couldn't stop the happy tears even if she tried too. Just knowing that he was flourishing was enough for her and her daughter finally got to see what her father looked like.

"Whoa daddy's soo cool," she slurred sleepily clutching the paper as if her life depended on it. With that Maud fell asleep with a smile on her face. Mollie, on the other hand, stayed up late into the night writing a letter full of her love and well wishes.

* * *

 **Authors note: I, of course, had to write about the child _ask-the-hopeful-ones_ made for me way back then. It was fun to write her and to imagine how she would act I love Maud to pieces and this being Aoda and Mollie's child I had to write some hurt/comfort things.**


End file.
